The objective of the proposed work is to experimentally explore the relationship between functional tolerance and physical dependence to phenobarbital in mice. Functional tolerance will be assessed in four inbred strains of mice and the correlation with physical dependence determined. Physical dependence to the barbiturate will be assessed by monitoring the severity of the withdrawal syndrome following six days of drug intoxication.